godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mercury (ZAC)
|caption =Mercury in Computer Police Cybercops |image =Mercury2.jpg |name =Mercury |species =Human |nicknames =None |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? kg |forms =Human, Cybercop |allies =Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Lucifer, Tomoko Uesugi, Captain Hisagi Oda, Shimazu Mizue, Miho Asakura, Daisuke Yazawa |enemies =Führer, Baron Kageyama, Madam Durwin, Professor Einstein, Doctor Arthur Ploid, Beast Master Luna, Hawk, Turtle, Salamander, Tiger |relationships =None |controlled =None |firstappearance =''Computer Police Cybercops'' Episode 1: The Strongest Cop! Jupiter is Born |roar =To be added. }} Mercury , real name Osamu Saionji is a created by that first appeared in episode 1 of the 1988 tokusatsu show, Computer Police Cybercops titled The Strongest Cop! Jupiter is Born. Appearance Osamu's Bit Suit, like all of the rest, is composed of two layers; a body suit, and heavy armor that fastens around it. The bodysuit is mostly grey in color with subtle accents in certain areas, notably the sides of the legs. Mercury wears long blue and white metallic boots which extend over his calves with an extra armor piece in the front to protect his knees. Above that, there are two armor pieces on his hips which are connected by a belt on his midsection. These pieces are also attached to the main chest armor which is colored grey and blue with the word "POLICE" written across the middle of the chest in white letters. Also attached to the chest armor are white shoulder pieces and armor below it around his arms. Multiple blue fin-like objects protrude from Mercury's arms. Mercury also wears a unique helmet on his head, which is mostly blue with a black visor. History ''Computer Police Cybercops'' Ryoichi Mori is an established member of the Zero-Section Armed Constable (ZAC), a team of skilled crime-fighters aided by technologically advanced suits collectively known as the Cybercops. In his Bit Suit, Osamu is known as Mercury and aids his fellow Cybercops in their duties. Osamu's brother was also a policeman, and inspired Osamu to also become one. However, his brother was killed in action while investigating a case. Because of the man's tragic death, their mother tried to prevent Osamu from becoming a cop for fear he would face the same fate as his brother. Despite this, Osamu managed to get a job in the police force and was later selected to be one of three Cybercops. Their team is later expanded when two more Bit Suit users are transported to them from the 23rd century through a time-space portal fend. The two, named Jupiter and Lucifer, become sworn enemies, with Jupiter discovering and eventually joining ZAC and Lucifer siding with Baron Kageyama who later creates an evil crime syndicate known as "Death Trap". With their newfound member, Mercury and the Cybercops go on to defeat Death Trap. Jupiter and Lucifer return to their time through another portal after becoming allies once more, leaving the initial 3 Cybercops to continue their everyday crime patrol. Weapons As a Cybercop, Mercury has his own unique Bit Suit as well as signature weapons assigned to the suit. Mercury Bit Suit The Mercury Bit Suit is Osamu's personal Bit Suit. It was created along with the Mars and Saturn Bit Suits, as the very first Bit Suits. The Mercury Bit Suit is the most lightweight of the suits and allows the user extreme flexibility in movement and speed. The suit can achieve incredible speeds and is equipped with air brakes to aid him in stopping. Linear Speeder Skates With the Mercury Bit Suit, Mercury has access to the Linear Speeder skates, which enable him to traverse at up to . These skates are controlled via brainwave controls within the suit. Cyber Slash Caliber Mercury wields the Cyber Slash Caliber, a saber with incredibly lethal power and can cut through almost anything. Cyber Volt Winder Mercury also has access to the Cyber Volt Winder, an attachment to his right arm with a steel cable and hook, ideal for climbing and rescue missions. Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Kaijin Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heisei Series Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Cybercops Category:Tokusatsu Heroes